Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-3x+3y = -1$ $15x-15y = 2$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-3x+3y = -1$ $3y = 3x-1$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{1}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $15x-15y = 2$ $-15y = -15x+2$ $y = 1x - \dfrac{2}{15}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.